


Always Close

by Angel_Of_Darkness_2004



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry dies when he is a baby, fiance, graveyard, visiting grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004/pseuds/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004
Summary: Even if she never met her brother, Daisy Potter knew that her brother was looking out for their family, even beyond the grave. Now she is getting married and brings her groom to her brother’s grave.





	Always Close

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hey everyone! So this is my first Harry Potter fanfic, which is kind of surprising since I love Harry potter. It is my all time favorite book series and will always share a place in my heart. Anyways, this is a Valentine's Day special even if it doesn't seem like it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I don't think I'd be writing fanfiction. J.K. Rowling owns it but I do own the OCs.
> 
> Background: Harry Potter died on Halloween night, taking Voldemort with him. His parents grieve him and when they do eventually have a child, they tell her about her brother and what he did. Daisy loves her brother and wished that she was there with her through her life.

Daisy Potter was unusually solemn. Daisy was normally a happy woman, always smiling and laughing. Damien, her fiance, was quite worried about the woman he loved.

 

“Daisy, is something wrong?” he asked worriedly to his fiance.

 

Daisy was silent for a moment before abruptly standing up. With a look of utter seriousness on her face, she took his hand.

 

“There’s someone you need to meet,” was all she said before she apparated away with him.

 

Damien took a few seconds to recover from Apparating before looking around. He easily recognized where they were. It was where Daisy grew up after all. Godric’s Hollow had not changed much since Daisy was young but it was what they were standing in front of that caught his attention.

 

It was a graveyard. Whoever Daisy wanted him to meet was dead. And he had a feeling on whom it was. Daisy led him through the graveyard, her face growing sadder and sadder as they stopped in front of a grave. The grave said this:

 

_ Harry James Potter _

_ July 31st, 1980 - October 31, 1981 _

_ “ _ _ The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.” _

 

Daisy knelt by the grave, Damien soon following, feeling a bit awkward. Even though they had been dating for several years now, and they were about to get married, Daisy never took him to her brother’s grave. Damien never pushed as he knew how personal it was.

 

“Hey Harry,” Daisy started softly, “It’s been a couple months since I last saw you. I’ve been busy with wedding planning. I never knew how stress-inducing it was. I wish you were here to help. Speaking of weddings, I brought my fiance with me. I like to think that you would've been really protective of me and threaten him when I announced he was my boyfriend. He’s a great guy though and I think you would have easily accepted him after threatening him.”

 

Daisy glanced at Damien, as if saying speak to him.

 

“Um, hey Mr. Potter,” Damien said, feeling a bit awkward, “It’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you from both Daisy and your parents. They really miss ya, you know?”

 

Damien took a deep breath and said, “I really love your sister. I know you would only want the best for your sister and I hope I can do that. I would never try to purposely break her heart, I hope you know that. I swear I will protect her with everything that I can. You should be really proud of her. She’s grown into an amazing woman. She only deserves the best. I feel really lucky that she chose me of all people to be with her.”

 

Daisy smiled and blushed slightly at his words.

 

“Um, I don’t have much more to say except thank you. Because of you, I can be with this wonderful woman without worrying about anything except the normal stuff. So, thank you and I hope you can rest knowing that your sister is in good hands.”

 

When Damien was finished, Daisy wiped tears that were leaking from her eyes. Sniffling slightly, she shot a smile at her fiance.

 

“He’s really good to me Harry. I love him and I know that he’s the one. I miss you brother. I wish you could've been here with me through all of this. I can only imagine what it would be like. Thank you, Harry and I love you.”

 

This time, Daisy did not wipe the tears away. Damien wrapped an arm around her and sent a silent prayer to Harry to watch over them. They knelt there for a few moments, with Daisy crying and Damien on the brink to. Eventually, they stood up.

 

“I’ll visit again Harry. Mom and Dad will be visiting soon too so look out for them. Love ya bro,” she said, wiping the tears away.

 

“Thank you once again, Mr. Potter, and I hope that wherever you are, you are happy,” Damien said.

 

And as Daisy and Damien left the graveyard, a breeze swept through. Even though it seemed natural, both Damien and Daisy knew that Harry was given his approval. Damien could not stop the small smile that appeared in his face because at that moment, he knew everything would be fine. There would be struggles and hardships, but they would get through it. Together. 

 

And when they did eventually die, surrounded by their kids, grandkids, and great-grandkids, they were greeted with open arms by their parents and by their side, there was a boy with messy hair and green eyes.


End file.
